


Letters

by yunchuyin



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当你到了既不因此惊诧、也不因此愧疚的年纪，我就要告诉你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

“奥露勒尔，你又逃掉了你的精灵语课程！”

王后恼火地说道。这已经是怀斯阁下第七次向她表示要辞去公主的精灵语教师一职了，要是他离开，相信整个王国之中都不会再有学者来教导奥露勒尔——谁敢说自己能胜过一座高山或一条大河呢？因此王后请求再三，怀斯先生终于答应在出门讲学两个月后，重新回来担任公主的精灵语教师，如果她不再想方设法逃掉这门课程。

与母亲的忧虑不同，公主对怀斯的去留毫不在意，她打从一开始就反对上这课，于此，她有着无比充分的理由：“历史已经过去了，母亲，精灵们早已离开，不再回返，除了语言学家和历史学家之外，人们不懂得、也不必懂得这个种族的语言，王室又为什么必须学习？即便我们拥有精灵的血统，那又该同谁交谈？学来却不用的语言，我实在看不出任何学习的必要。”她更愿意将时间花费在训练场上，同她的堂兄弟们比试比试箭术。

“我说不过你，奥露勒尔，但你的名字正是由努曼诺尔中精灵赠送的花朵命名。我虽不曾学习过这种语言，却也认为它美丽。”

王后拿过旁边的一个盒子放到公主手上。

她有一双敏锐聪慧的灰眼睛，微卷的黑色长发被银冠束起，同母亲辩论的时候，整个人就像一只机警的幼鹰，目光随时能辨别出最细微之处。

“这是什么，母亲？”

“伊力萨王同伊锡利恩领主的信件，奥露勒尔，你的父亲已经答应它们在这段时间内属于你。你要小心保管。”

公主困惑不解地望着她。

“假如你能在怀斯阁下回来前将它们读完并翻译出其中莱戈拉斯殿下的信件，那张弓就归你。”

因为族人几乎全部西渡的缘故，伊力萨王的精灵好友最终将自己的武器留在了刚铎，由王室一代代珍藏纪念。

奥露勒尔喜爱射箭，自然很崇拜魔戒远征队中出色的精灵射手，据说他曾在守卫刚铎的战役里一个人射死了一头猛犸战象！

所以尽管非常不情愿，公主还是答应了下来。

************

那些古老的信件被仔细地装在干燥防潮的盒子里，经岁月流逝而显示出历史的痕迹。凭奥露勒尔的精灵语水准，只能看懂一些简单的语句，句子结构一复杂就晕头转向，更不要说两个月内翻译完毕。

不过万幸的是，如同怀斯阁下所说：“公主非常聪明，只是对精灵语缺乏兴趣。”她还可以对着王室收藏的浩如烟海的典籍自学，或者请教她的父亲国王陛下——他当然也被迫学过。

而且在快速的翻阅之后，奥露勒尔确实对这些信件产生了兴趣。谁知道八岁的伊力萨王就和幽暗密林的王子认识了？历史老师根本提也没提过！

她找了个舒服的靠垫坐下，手边放着字典，拿着大致能看懂的写给年幼孩童的几封信，慢慢读了起来。

梵拉在上，那时的伊力萨王比她还要小上几岁！

************

letter one

非常抱歉这个时候才写信过来，埃斯泰尔，密林近来受黑暗的影响逐渐加剧，我的事情又多了许多，所以现在才写答应给你的第一封信。为了表示歉意，我随信附上了一些种子，你可以试着在伊姆拉崔种植。不过在那之前一定记得询问格洛芬德尔大人和埃尔隆德大人，以防对伊姆拉崔造成意外的损失。

以及，我实在没有什么事情可讲，既然你又不愿意听那些恼人的奥克斯和大蜘蛛。多给我讲讲你的吧，埃斯泰尔，我真羡慕埃莱丹和埃洛赫，在彼此之外还能拥有你的陪伴。

************

这封信非常简短，但就算如此，还是花费掉奥露勒尔一整个下午和晚上，她尽力译得不那么死板僵硬，却仍旧难以传达出那种活泼的快乐。

这是个艰难的差使，奥露勒尔沮丧地丢开笔。然而它又万分有趣，光是想象八岁的伊力萨王捧着种子去询问金花领主和爱隆王，她就要笑出来了！

************

letter two

真高兴她们都开花了！密林的枫叶也已经红了，许多闪闪发亮的蓝色蝴蝶栖息在上面，飞舞起来美丽非常。

埃莱丹说你的箭术进步很快，那么我下次来可要考考你。

附：就在最近。

************

相比起伊力萨王长达数页巨细无遗的回信，精灵的第二封信要简洁得多。也许是因为他即将造访瑞文戴尔吧。

************

letter three

日子过得这样快，我感觉昨天才见到你，你就已经十岁了。

上次我们说起幼精灵，我回到密林后观察了他们一整年，现在我能回答你的问题了。年幼的精灵们平衡感十分出色，不必担心他们会摇摇晃晃地跌倒。另外由于从外表看不出年纪，我也不好冒昧地询问，因此虽然他们都不会像人类的孩子那样抱着妈妈的腿撒娇（到了你的年纪自然不会了，不过和你抱着埃洛赫的腰求他帮你写作业，本质上是同一种行为）， 我也不能确定那是因为他们实际的年纪教他们稳重，还是精灵们从来就不会这样做——至少我是没有的，你可以问问埃莱丹和埃洛赫。当然，实际上埃尔隆德大人才是最好的选择。

春天来临，你该多出门走走，同你的哥哥们到处游玩儿。年少是属于快乐的时光。注意别将自己弄伤，尤其别爬上太高的树枝，他们俩老是忘记人类的平衡感没有精灵那么好。

另，谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。

************

这封信的间隔时间非常长，奥露勒尔几乎疑心他们是否将中间的信弄丢了

摇了摇头，公主放下信纸，揉揉疲倦的眼睛。时间离约定已然过去一半，她却才将莱戈拉斯殿下的第三封信翻译完毕，阅读中间埃斯泰尔的两封长长的信耗费了她太多时间。

没错儿，埃斯泰尔，她可不想再端着架子叫她的曾曾曾祖父为伊力萨王，既然他也曾经为了一只鸟儿向什么人撒过娇。每次走过悬挂着先王画像的走廊，奥露勒尔完全能够在那张庄严睿智的面庞上想象出更年幼、满是快活的神情。

他到底送了莱戈拉斯什么礼物呢？奥露勒尔撑着脸想了一阵，无比希望能有历史学家和考古学家将这一段考证出来。

然而一切已经过去了，除了这些信之外，没有留下任何痕迹。

************

letter four

我踌躇良久，仍然不知该如何向你说这事，埃斯泰尔 。自从收到埃莱丹的来信，我便无法克制住自己的担忧。但我没有办法帮助你，我想这回我永远也无法解答你的疑问。

精灵和人类，究竟有什么不同呢？当我年幼时见到矮人，我也这样想，我们和矮人有何不同？

诚然在寿命与外形，包括许多文化上，不同种族大相径庭，甚至截然相反，可是在生命这件事里，我们难道不是一样的吗？伊露维塔创造了精灵和人类，奥力则造了矮人，我还见过了霍比特人——也许你还记得在瑞文戴尔停留过的比尔博，乃至因魔苟丝的黑暗和折磨而扭曲的奥克。曾经有一段岁月，我不愿意举起我的弓箭，堕落并非他们的过错，痛苦同样施加于他们身上！但现在我对此自有答案，埃斯泰尔，重要的不是过去，也不是将来，而是我们此刻在做什么，奥克斯和其他黑暗生物选择伤害我所热爱的事物，那么我只有用我的弓去保护它们。

同样，你今天问，人类和精灵有什么不同，埃斯泰尔，这个问题的答案只能由你自己给出。甚至我们所思考的问题不一定有答案，即使努力去寻找，到头来仍可能一无所获。我不知前路将会如何，只能祝福你！

我只能告诉你一件事，我的小埃斯泰尔，不论我们有什么不同，我依然爱你。同吉尔蕾恩夫人、埃尔隆德大人、格洛芬德尔大人、埃莱丹、埃洛赫一样，埃斯泰尔。纵使阿达尔当中存在着无数的差异隔阂，爱始终相同。

以及，埃莱丹说你偷偷为此哭泣。但我想让你知道，这并不可耻，也不应羞愧。你在我们当中成长，如今你也仍旧年幼，埃斯泰尔，智慧藏在你的灰眼睛里，但不要因此感到痛苦。

愿你不再哭泣。

************

完成这封信，是三个月之后的事了，上一封埃斯泰尔的来信另奥露勒尔沉思许久，除了匆匆看完莱戈拉斯对他的回复，她没有再看任何一封，自然也没能完成同王后的约定。但她请求父母，依然让她保管这些信件，并开始认真学习精灵语。

怀斯阁下讲学归来，奥露勒尔诚恳地为自己之前的行为致歉，希望他继续担任宫廷教师。

当怀斯阁下询问公主原因，她这样回答：“我虽然还是不能理解其中的缘由，却也认为它美丽。”

************

letter five

看来我必须给你一个忠告，小朋友。不要将你欢乐的光阴花费于没有答案的追寻之上。

就算以人类的寿命衡量，你也不过是刚学会观察这个世界的年纪。我并非阻拦你去寻找一个答案，但在触摸她的痛苦之前，先拥抱她的欢笑。

我相信无论是埃尔隆德大人或者格洛芬德尔大人都已经给予了你足够多的建议，那么我只给你一个，他们见过漫长的星光，四季已经在在那些眼睛里变幻了无数次，如果说你要寻找真理，埃斯泰尔，时间总能有所显示。

************

刚铎的继承人在她的生日当天拆开了第五封信，有些意外于这次的内容。她十分认真地阅读了精灵的回复，并不很赞同他的看法——时间有时也带来蒙蔽和贪恋安逸。古老意味荣光，亦象征腐朽；永恒抗拒热烈，同时错解短暂。

不过在内心深处，她也这样认为，也许他是正确的，但得当她度过了欢乐的年月，苦涩的年月，走到平静的日子里，她才能真正明了。

************

letter six

非常抱歉！恐怕此次我不得不失约了。奥克斯频繁侵扰我们的边境，我不能离开。

感谢你的画，奥露勒尔和维达列安达就像传说中一样美丽。

************

这封异常简短的之前信令奥露勒尔没法从她的名字上移开目光。如果我有女儿，未来的女王想，她应该叫维达列安达。如果是儿子？那他也要叫维达列安达。

************

letter seven

埃洛赫说你最近爱发脾气，连他也这样讲，埃斯泰尔，我恐怕你确实需要注意。以前我曾听闻人类的孩子到了一定年纪是会发生这样的现象，精灵也并非少见，谁都有年轻气盛的时候。但我实在没什么解决之道，除了让你把心投向自然。愿树木和花朵的宁静抚慰你的内心。

还不是烦恼的时候，年轻人，日子尚且漫长，让埃洛赫给你唱支歌儿吧，下次将它唱给我听。

************

letter eight

很高兴你喜欢你的生日礼物。我可以承认那花了不少时间和心思。每年都来一次简直教人苦恼……我们要是这么庆祝那就太可怕了。

附：夏天过来拜访，你想要我带点儿什么吗？

************

letteer nine

除了酒类，埃斯泰尔，先不讨论你的年纪是否被获准饮酒，你怎么会对这种东西产生兴趣？

我心烦意乱所以不想再写下去。

夏天见。

************

奥露勒尔读到这里哈哈大笑，精灵居然不喜欢酒类，可据王室流传，王子殿下堪称千杯不醉。罗翰那边也这样说，所以它八成是真的。

相比起埃斯泰尔每次都长达数页的信件，精灵的可以说更像是随口回复，但双方都没有表示过任何不满。

他们通信的次数并不频繁，平均一年差不多就一两封，因为内容太短的缘故，奥露勒尔一口气就看了几封。不过她还来不及看埃斯泰尔的，那需要一大段安静的时间，和一些阳光。

她不禁想，那个精灵也是这样的吗？坐在高高的树枝上，背靠树干，让阳光在他金色的发丝上晕开，手里拿着埃斯泰尔写给他的信，除此以外，什么都不关心。

************

letter ten

我在人类的镇子上写这封信。

我得说，他们跟你并不一样，完全不一样。具体如何，我不能回答，不过我观察了跟你年纪相仿的人类孩子们，他们同你没有一点相像。

另外，我忽然意识到一个问题，你会说通用语吗？从来没听你说过。

附：忽然发现你很可爱所以给你寄了一瓶多卫宁，不要告诉你的哥哥们。

************

letter eleven

对不起，我确实忘记了吉尔蕾恩夫人是位人类女性，请允许我致以真诚的歉意。知道你一直在学习通用语令我安心不少，下次你也可以用通用语跟我讲话，我还从没听你说过。

以及，不必成日将时光投入进埃尔隆德大人的藏书室里，埃莱丹埃洛赫也不能将它们全部读完。

附：这是他俩让我说的，你最近总是不理他们，你的哥哥们很伤心。

************

letter twelve

时光改变了你，埃斯泰尔，这是我上次见到你时回荡在我内心的话语。

我不知道这是如何办到的，我的族裔拥有过于漫长的生命，如此看来我们的笑容和悲伤都被放慢。

在你之前我仅仅是见过人类，现在我却真实地感受到他们。

如果你能明白，这一次我感到恐惧，埃斯泰尔。

************

奥露勒尔放下信，叹了口气。

在这之前，人类于莱戈拉斯而言只是个虚构的概念，他看见他们，经过他们，直到在埃斯泰尔身边，他停了下来，注视、陪伴，他终于发现将伊露维塔的首生子和次生子分隔的东西。无论埃斯泰尔同其他人类有多少不同，他始终是个人类，会老会死的人类。漫长的时光能从莱戈拉斯身侧流走，却要带离埃斯泰尔。多叫人痛苦！

她想起伊力萨王和他的精灵王后，她放弃了永恒的生命来追随他，是否正基于这样的缘由？

奥露勒尔一刻不停地思考，而事实上，她什么也不能懂。

************

letter thirteen

我本打算向你道歉，将你卷入这样的事情中，还嫌太早了些。但我没想到你已经花费了如此多的时间来思考它。

埃斯泰尔，你告诉我“一瞬即永恒”，但我要告诉你，我已经过了认同这话的年纪。年轻的人类，你尚且不明白时间的伟力，一瞬或许可以同一日、一月、一年相媲美，但一千年、一万年又该如何囊括？不要在脑海中幻想它的漫长！对精灵而言，它是真实的。

精灵也不曾从伊露维塔那里获得什么别的度日的方法，他们和人类一般感受时间。我们对光阴不甚在乎，却并不等于一百年好似一眨眼。埃斯泰尔，你与我相处的一百年同我与你相处的一百年毫无差别。我不会一觉睡到你二十岁的生日，你也不是我岁月里倏忽而过的什么东西。少相信诗人！痛苦对于正经受它的人从来不美！

我袒露得太多，我的朋友，但我无法不将这一切告诉你。每一刻我都感受，如何能避而不谈？

请回答我，埃斯泰尔，你的内心是否正为此痛苦？

我敢肯定正是这样。

尽管也许你不会对任何人承认，我能看见它在你的心上，就像你能看见我的。因我忽然生出渴望，向往你的族裔。

你的渴望必然更甚于我，为你这许多年周围的一切，同你相处的、深切爱着你的，正是我的族裔。

但像我多年前对你所说，这并不可耻，也不应羞愧。

生命本身并不一样，埃斯泰尔，我不知道这是为什么，伊露维塔决定这一切，但祂为何如此决定，恐怕梵拉们也不能完全明了。

我猜，我们也不是唯一被困扰的人。阿尔达已有漫长的岁月，但这个问题从没有谁回答。

你在信中提到贝伦和露西安，她选了同贝伦一起的“一瞬”。但我得告诉你，她这样做绝不是因为“一瞬即永恒”，她的族裔当中，没有任何人能理解她承受的巨大痛苦。也许恰恰是永恒与一瞬的差别令她这样选择。

或许我的看法并不正确，埃斯泰尔，可能将来有一天，有人能为你解答。

而不管怎样，遇见你是一件好事，这是绝不会改变的。

************

伊力萨王后来确实获得了她的答案，奥露勒尔站在悬挂先王画像的长廊上，尽头处长庚星永恒的容颜美丽如昔，就像一场梦境。她忽然好奇，他二十岁时遇到她是怎样的？他后来又是如何思考瞬间和永恒？他会在信中提及吗？

过去太久了，历史成了传说，传说成了神话。

另一位精灵是否获得了他自己的答案？

再没有人知道。

************

letter fourteen

你又要过生日了，一年到头总过得这样快。

不要对你的礼物抱什么期待，我再也想不出什么好主意了！

附：如果跟埃莱丹埃洛赫出门，注意安全。

************

letter fifteen

我跟你们一起去！

如果出发的时候我还没来，就在第一个旅店见。

************

这两封信间隔的日期非常近，奥露勒尔想着王子急匆匆写完第二封信的画面，饶有兴致地拆开埃斯泰尔的回信，祈祷这里面能有些关于这次旅行的趣事。

************

letter sixteen

如果你开始烦恼这个问题，我倒是有些不错的建议。比如吟游诗人和画家，和瑞文戴尔的氛围十分匹配。当然你的剑术非常优秀，你已经是一位年轻的战士了。不过若踏上这条道路，你还需要更多磨练，格洛芬德尔大人始终是最好的老师。

就我个人观察来看，成为一名医生也是个相当良好的选择。你既怀有怜悯的心肠，感受他人的痛苦，鼓励他们充满希望，又接受了埃尔隆德大人多年悉心的教导，于医术颇有见解。因此在这方面继续努力，我以为十分可行。

当然最终得由你自己决定，你喜欢什么，想要什么，期望成为一个什么样的人，都在于你自己的心意。

毋需顾虑其他，埃斯泰尔，你能胜任你所有的选择，我的双眼不曾欺骗我。在上次旅途发生的一切也都表明，你正逐渐成长为值得我们依靠的伙伴，而不再是一个孩子。

你看见时间的力量了吗？它改变一切。

我心中仍然深深记得你从瑞文戴尔的石阶上向我跑来，像只机警却活泼的小鹰。

埃斯泰尔，若你因未来迷茫困惑，不妨回头看看过去。路一直在脚下指引方向。

我有预感，你的路将不会寻常。

************

奥露勒尔摩挲着躲在角落里的日期，它看起来很眼熟，很特殊，应当被列在教课书的大事年表里，成为衡量学生们是否认真听课的标准——第三季元2951年，伊力萨王二十岁。

历史从这里开始改变。

或者注定。

************

letter seventeen

如果你能收到这封信，埃斯泰尔，且听我一言。

埃莱丹已将你的身世告知于我，那确实非比寻常。哪怕你大为慌乱失色，也情有可原！但你坦然接受了秘密和责任，拿起剑回到你的族人中去战斗，要我说，他们确实将一个孩子培养成了一位出色的人。因此不要为这真实恐惧，它映照出了你的本心。

我亦听闻阿尔温小姐的事情，埃斯泰尔，但原谅我不能给你任何建议，其他精灵也都不能——这既罕见，又充满命运的迷雾。曾经有美满的歌谣，曾经也有悲伤的故事。

且跟随你的心吧！

我年轻的朋友，记住这句话——

你的勇气深藏于心。

************

letter eighteen

感谢梵拉你一切安好！即使知晓你长大了，我仍然不免忧心。

我曾听说过许多努曼诺尔的传闻，它们真美丽，但愿下次有机会听你亲口讲一讲。

你写信的口吻与从前大不相同，我能从中感受到诸多变化，我想当我再见到你，肯定会大吃一惊。

另，若时机合适，我能否加入你的游侠生活一段时间？还有埃莱丹埃洛赫。已经好几年了，埃斯泰尔。

************

letter nineteen

岁月一晃而逝，时间总令人惊叹。自上次见到你，又是许多年。我常听闻消息从荒野上传来，你的事迹被树木们低语。

道路必然艰辛，我的朋友，黑暗从未离去，阴影正从中土内显现。我感到森林的衰败，河流的躁动，密林比我年幼之时更加幽暗。

所有事物都在等待，黑暗如此，光明同样。

我们始终跟随你，阿拉贡，你的兄弟和你的朋友。

人类最令我们惊讶的便是那急遽成长生命和智慧，它们与古老不同，渗透了蓬勃的热烈旺盛，同时不缺少半分厚重。

你为你的族裔赢得尊敬。

************

信中光阴荏苒，信外亦年岁见长。

距奥露勒尔第一次拆开那些记载了伊力萨王同他的精灵朋友通信的纸张，已有数年之久，如今她成年也有段时日了。

也许是保持惯例，自伊力萨王二十岁之后的信件仍然用辛达精灵语写就，奥露勒尔早已能够流畅地阅读它们，不过却也称不上轻松。

这门美丽古老的语言晦涩难懂，正像那些精灵一样。过于漫长的回复时间掩盖了内心的动荡，透过墨迹和信纸，奥露勒尔看见口吻的转变，身份的改换，却只能猜测在游侠放逐自我的年月中，大地上情感纤奥的轨迹。

************

letter twenty

“星之鹰”的名声传遍了你的土地，吾友，为何此时你向我坦露迟疑？

在我同你行走于荒野和城池的日子里，我亲眼目睹了你对他们的爱，你的人民也同等尊敬、爱戴你。刚铎在等待她的国王，难道你不是一直在为此付出吗？

你既是合理的继承者，又是受到认同的领袖，阿拉贡，是什么让你踌躇不前？我相信没有任何事物可以击倒你的内心。黑暗从未占据那里，光明在你的额上。

但如果你现在仍不能相信你的心，我的朋友，至少你得相信一个三千岁的精灵。

************

letter twenty-one

只要经过你的讲述，连讨人厌的雷雨天都有趣了起来。我的朋友，那只迷路的野兔回到了它的巢穴吗？你该一次就把故事讲完！

我记得密林大雨的时候，阴暗的林木会被闪电照亮，自然的严酷选择在此刻展现自己。老实说我不喜爱这样的天气，幼时雷声总令我感到恐惧。

另外，请稍等几天，阿拉贡。这趟行程我与你同去。

************

他们花费了比年幼的时光多得多的时间在一起，精灵和游侠，并肩结伴在中土旅行。

奥露勒尔拍拍手上的灰尘，自典籍故纸中起身。感到自己找到了在伊力萨王成年后的时光里，与精灵的通信断断续续的原因。

烛台安静地陈列两侧，穿过宫殿复杂迂回的走廊，公主来到那把古老的弓箭面前。

再过数日，白色的王冠会落在她漆黑的发上，女王锐利的灰眼睛将不止注视她的国都，而要照看着整片土地。

她的人民会尊敬喜爱她吗？

奥露勒尔深深呼吸，将些微的紧张抛在脑后。这把精灵遗留下的传奇般的武器将属于她，但此时此刻，公主凝视着战斗带给它的风霜，时间增添上的荣光和衰朽，默然不语。

他甚至将埃斯泰尔写给他的信一齐留了下来，它们安静地躺在旧盒子里，陪伴奥露勒尔度过了她的童年、少年、青年。

突然，一股力量出现在她心间，强烈的好奇和渴望催着她快步走回书房，拆开原本打算留给加冕后阅读的最后一封信。

************

letter twenty-two

真是非常久了，阿拉贡，我在人类的镇子上写这封信。

我记得上次我这样做，你还只有十几岁。看着街上来往的孩子们，我发觉你与他们都不一样。而现在，我观察的对象成了青年和老人。吉姆力喝了许多酒，真是奇怪，他明明喝不过我，却又总是喜欢和我比较！

必须得说，在我们漫长艰难的旅途出发之前，我从未想过要与一位矮人做朋友，但事实证明，他们忠诚且善良，和我们的小霍比特人一般可爱。

也许你对我们曾经的话题还残留些印象，也许你忘却了，仅仅是重新替我担忧起来，但阿拉贡，我做出这样的选择，并且不后悔于此。

我不敢说那恐惧离开了，只是我将坦然面对它。

这是我从吉姆力那里学习到的。矮人的生命纵然如何长久，对精灵而言同样不过转瞬即逝。但他爱着盖拉德丽尔夫人，不因岁月的短暂而悲伤，亦不为她的目光只曾停留一瞬而痛苦。我们这位矮人朋友，正如他所钟爱的土地一样坚韧和宽广。

因此我与你们一同，也秉承着这样的勇气。

当我第一次看见你，我便知晓，我的命运在这里。我将跟随你走过一段长久日子，然后明了我的前路。

大海不歇呼唤，然而我不愿离去。时间！埃斯泰尔， 不死的精灵终于为它发愁。

我们去了许多地方，中土比多年之前我们一起旅行时更加美丽，我的朋友，这有大半是你的功劳。

他们都与你不同，阿拉贡，我写到这里时门外已经走过了一百六十三人，我可以清晰地分辨你的族裔与你的差别。

这其中是什么缘由，我至今也不能明白。（我实在分不清矮人，因此闹了不少笑话，但梵拉啊，难道你能吗？还是梅里皮聘行呢？）

言归正传，请不要为我担心，我的朋友，正像你请我不要怀念于你。

曾经我说，我仍独自保存着一个秘密，并且答应——当你到了既不因此惊诧、也不因此愧疚的年纪，我就要告诉你。

现在我可以说：朋友之爱，手足之爱，或者情人之爱，实在不是一件重要的事情。它藉由何等面貌出现，远非人们能够预料。然而它确实出现于我的心中，非常清晰。

************

奥露勒尔茫然地放下手，窗外圣白树的花朵缀满枝头，每一朵都盛满明亮的星光。

公主轻轻叹息一声。将信纸放回到匣中。现在她明白了。

俄而又失神起来，她明白了什么呢？

她只知道，无论这是多么渺小不值一提的短暂岁月，它存在的意义与永恒时光的意义是相同的，爱不会改变，也不会因此就掺杂了别的什么杂质进去，一如阿尔达的星光一样，纯净而永恒。①

************

女王执政后的第一条诏令，颁布给了她的宫廷精灵语教师，怀斯阁下。批准刚铎境内所有学院增设精灵语系为选修课程，以挽救这门逐渐死亡的古老语言。

怀斯阁下终身为此奔走，穷尽心力。

在史官的记载中，女王课后曾与怀斯阁下长谈，毕生研究精灵语的学者说道：“无论有没有希望，陛下，我始终怀有这样的爱，这就是我唯一能做的了。”

而面对大臣们不解地询问，女王这样回答：

“我虽然不曾真正懂得，却也认为它美丽。”

 

Fin.

 

§短番外§

唯一被莱戈拉斯带走的伊力萨王的回信——

我愿意当个画家，或者医生。

英雄不怎么好，国王也是。

 

注：①是基友说的w


End file.
